1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle fixing structure for a spinning reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the conventional handle fixing structures can reduce the possibility of slack of a fixing bolt in a fastened condition by fitting a toothed washer and the like on the fixing bolt.
However, such a toothed washer only fitted on the fixing bolt does not function at all for preventing slack of the bolt when the bolt is so loosened that a bolt head is disengaged from the washer. This leads to further slack of the fixing bolt, which requires an improvement of the structure.
In order to prevent slack of the fixing bolt, the structure as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model "Kokai" No. 56-40314 has been proposed, which attempts to reliably prevent slack of the bolt through an extending and contracting effect of a resilient sleeve with fastening of a retaining screw.
However, a problem occurs when a reel structure includes a handle lever foldably pivotably connected to a handle shaft to select a folded position and an operational position by axial sliding movement of the handle shaft, wherein the retaining screw compatibly maintains the handle shaft and the handle lever in the operational position. That is to say, the above noted conventional structure has a jaw for preventing the resilient sleeve from being retracted inwardly, which is required to loosen the retaining screw to be disengaged from the handle shaft when the handle lever is folded by sliding the handle shaft. As a result, the handle lever and the handle shaft are often in danger of accidentally slipping out of a reel body.